With the advent of new carbon fiber and composite technologies, the demands by archers for precision arrows and equipment for shooting accurately has been steadily increasing. Indeed, to be successful in archery, each shot has to be almost identical to the previous one. To achieve this objective, archers go to great lengths to use a matched set of arrows wherein the lengths of these arrows are cut with precision and a spacing of the fletching and the positioning of the nocks are all exacting. To obtain a matched set, the weight of the heads are measured in micrograms. There now exists equipment to measure the straightness of the nocks to within 0.001". Broad heads are also checked to the same tolerance with equipment sold for that purpose. There are arrow straighteners with built in micrometers, and washers that weigh one grain which will fit between the shaft and the head to provide proper weight and balance. There are also special bow squares that connect to the string so that the bow nocks can be set precisely.
The list of activities and equipment to improve accuracy in modern archery is almost endless. Other examples include, and are not limited to, bow stabilizers, mechanical releases, varied sights, bow cases to protect the equipment along with arrow cases and quivers, range finders and leveling devices, to name but a few. The foregoing list does not even consider hunting aids.
Notwithstanding the advancements made in archery equipment, the major problem which archers typically have relates to the inability to keep their bow arm extended while aiming without inducing quivering within the arm. Considering the pull force being exerted when the bow string is fully drawn, it is difficult for almost any archer to maintain their bow arm absolutely steady while aiming and shooting. Although the use of compound bows tends to minimize the pulling force exerted on the bow string during aiming and shooting, the actual weight of compound, recurved and tournament bows fatigues the bow arm and further induces quivering.
It is accordingly one object of the present invention to minimize quivering of an archer's extended bow arm while aiming and shooting to improve accuracy of the shot.
Another object is to provide a new mechanism which is easily attachable to an archery bow without necessarily requiring tools and which is adjustable to engage a supporting surface to support the weight of the bow while aiming and shooting.
Still a further object is to easily retrofit existing bows to facilitate mounting of the new stabilizing and bow supporting equipment.